


The Shocking Truth About Glinda - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23792">The Shocking Truth About Glinda</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shocking Truth About Glinda - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first <http://old>schoolclex.livejournal.com challenge. Prompt: Clark finds himself in a dangerous situation and Lex helps him out. Or it could be an embarrassing situation with a humorous approach. Many thanks to hils who helped me get by a block and actually write something for her challenge and jakrar for a quick beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[The Shocking Truth About Glinda](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23792)**


End file.
